Perks and Pride
by Saiko-senpai
Summary: "It's a cancer perk," The girl said looking at the Kazekage's questioning expression,"but I don't want your pity." She grinned.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: This is for all of you who read the Kazekage of Suna's Authors Note: She gave me this story to continue on as someone close had unfortunately been diagnosed with cancer.**

**I hope that I will live up to al of your expectations including The Kazekage of Suna's!**

**If you have already read the three previous chapters/prologue, skip ahead until you find Chapter 3. But without further ado, please wish me good luck and support, because honestly, I'm as nervous as ever to continue this.**

**Leave a review if you have something to say, a question, or even just something you want to advise me with. All will be accepted!**

* * *

**_Perks and Pride: Prologue_**

* * *

Hiro Sato closed her eyes and exhaled deeply when the doctor asked her to. The cold stethoscope raised goosebumps on her pale skin as her chest fell up and down.

"And out once more." The calm voice directed. Hiro opened her pale cerulean eyes and stared at the rows of motivational pamphlets in front of her. The sallow walls were covered in posters of happy children. She was definitely not. The paper sheet crinkled underneath her as she moved to stand back up, a pang stung her chest as her feet jolted to the floor.

"How have you been feeling after the chemotherapy?" Dr. Kan asked while taking out her clipboard. Hiro shrugged her small shoulders.

"Weak, not hungry, what else is new?" A sigh followed up to the report. Dr. Kan nodded lightly and jotted down a few things. Her doctor had been there since stage one, and was a trusted friend to her family.

"Anything else?" The young lady stared at the painted foot prints on the ground and shook her head. A knock at the door brought her attention back. Hiro's father peaked in at her. She no longer lived with her parents, but they did assist her a lot. They lived next door to her apartment. Her father typically took her to all the appointments because her mother was busy managing the company.

"Hey, honey," He walked in with a smile and Hiro weakly returned it. Fuyuki wrapped his muscular arm over her frail shoulders and gave a light squeeze.

"How's my Hiro doing?" The doctor gave him a thumbs up and handed over the medical sheet. Her father smiled and set it on the counter.

"I am glad she's improving!" Hiro slipped out from under his arm and walked towards the door. A child dashed past her holding a new sticker she got from the front desk. The office smelled like laundry detergent and nasal spray, not an aromatic combination. Children's books littered all around the tiny space along with coughing kids touching everything.

For a doctor's office, Hiro did not find it all too sanitary... None the less, it was the place she had no choice but to go to. Signing herself out, the short haired blonde girl welcomed the shining sun.

It was one of her favorite feelings. She savored the warm glow of the rays. Suna was a beautiful agricultural place to live. Of course, it had the industrialized areas, but Hiro preferred the village feel.

She lived in the heart of Suna, which was also where the Kazekage's tower was located. She could see it from practically anywhere in town. It was the only spherical building in sight.

Hiro's dad soon after came from the building and waved a good bye as he went down to the market. How long of a walk could she go on today? Hiro's breast cancer was 60% contained after the treatment, but she still wanted to be cautious. The chemotherapy took a toll on her already weak body.

Against her better judgment, the girl decided to test her limits today. She wanted to get out and take a nice walk in Suna's newly deviated park.

It was absolutely gorgeous. Fresh green grass, a small pond filled with ducks, and pink flowers dotted here or there. It took a lot of money for it to remain this way, but the citizens were willing to pay the up keep. It was the Kazekage's idea. Hiro has never met him, but she has heard so much about him. How he is one of the greatest Kage to have ever severed, an excellent ninja, and a man of his words. But, she's also heard he had a horrible past.

If Hiro could have anything more, it would be for him to train her. But he hasn't had a student for years. She guessed it would be too time consuming.

Removing her sandals, Hiro let her feet touch the dewy grass. The sprinklers must've been on a few minutes before she came.

Pedestrians and their dogs jogged past her. Jogging was not allowed for her during the recovery period. She could only hope. Couples walked slowly together, interlocked hands and occasionally lips. Hiro averted her eyes awkwardly and slipped her shoes back on.

It was evening, Suna's usual blazing heat was replaced with a refreshing wave of cool air. The breeze gently blew back her collar bone length wavy hair and she took a deep breath. Fresh air filled her lungs and a small smile filled her face. Off in the distance, she saw academy students practicing their kunai knife skills. Her eyes drifted sadly.

Hiro was forced to stop training at the age of 15, right after she became a Chūnin. She was devasted after the doctor discontinued her practice. Her dream was to have been a part of Suna's Anbu, but it wasn't her cancer's dream.

Two teenage girls clad in in their Suna Academy uniforms walked past gossiping about the latest news on the Kazekage. Hiro rolled her eyes. She never understood the point obsessing over boys. She knew the Kazekage was "amazingly hot" but that didn't make him some sex god to her.

Perhaps that's because she's never even seen him in person.

In fact, it is a rarity to see him in person. So rare, there are meet and greets every other month. Maybe he was too weird for the public? Too attractive?

Hiro was lost in her own thoughts as she made her way back out of the park.

Leave it to her county to turn their political leader into a celebrity. Hiro heard her phone ring and looked down at the caller I.D. Ah, her father.

"Yes dad?" She asked with a sigh. Her father usually called to check in on her. Once she assured him she was still breathing, she hung up and returned to her dazing.

There was many things she wanted for herself before the cancer came. But, she didn't want to be someone who blamed everything on her disease. That was just plain pathetic.

She still hadn't used her wish from Suna's Secret. A private cancer organization that provided each survivor or patient a chance to have one last dying desire. Or that's how Hiro thought it sounded.

There really wasn't anything she wanted no vacation, concert, puppy, anything.

The only thing she wanted was honestly impossible due to her health. The convincing to let her parents even allow her would be a whole other story. Hiro would have to have someoneextremelyqualified to even train someone like her.

Why couldn't she want something dumb like meeting the Kazekage?

* * *

**Saiko-senpai: Please no hate or flamers! Those won't go over to well for you, especially since I'm a hothead.**


	2. Chapter 1: Encounter

**Authors Note: Again, I may repeat, nervous as heck, but further on, enjoy!**

**I'm not really great at ****_Authors Note_**** as you could probably tell by now... But I'm hoping to do all I can to make this one hell of a story!**

* * *

_**Perks and Pride: Encounter**_

* * *

A yawn escaped the chapped lips of the frail girl. Her hands collapsed onto her white comforter as she forced herself awake. The sun poured through her shudders and pierced her tired eyes. Despite how late she stayed up, sleeping in was not something she liked.

Today, she had to go to work. Her job consisted of being a waitress at Suna's Shake Stop, nothing impressive like her mother's modeling company. Occasionally Hiro would stop in and see all the models. One of her mother's models was Temari Sabaku, an incredible client. She was Suna's top model, and her mother is her manager! Hiro's mother was incredible proud to have someone so closely related to the Kazekage work in her company. Hiro thought it was an honor.

After muling over her thoughts, the waitress pulled out a few drawers to find her stained uniform. The skirt was pink and green plaid, with a matching powdered polo. In her opinion the skirt was too short, in her boss's opinion, her's did not matter. Hiro's chest was not flat, despite the common thoughts on someone having breast cancer, would have a small one. Her's were a little larger than average because her mother's.

But so were the scars on them.

She hated her chest, the cancer, the surgeries, the scars, everything. She did even want to go in the pool or ocean because of how embarrassed she was. The fact her work uniform had a polo she was thankful for.

Quickly running a comb down her soft hair and dashing on some make up, she grabbed her light blue satchel and dashed out the door. The buttons of her favorite actor in Suna clashed against the comic character ones on her bag. She chuckled to herself as she thought of the fact she had more made up character's she liked than actual people.

That's alright, they're better than reality.

When she reached the bike rack at the entrance of her building, she grabbed her periwinkle one and peddled down the block. If she were a ninja she could've transported, dispersed, or used chakra to make herself faster. But that will never happen. Hiro was still upset she could not become an ANBU member.

Then there are people like Temari and Kankuro who have taken simplistic everyday normal people things and created them into mass weapons of destruction. Hell, the Kazekage wields 's practically no one else who can. Hiro always wanted to control some element, it was the most appealing form of weaponry to her. Like magic.

Hiro hopped off her bike and chained it to the outside of her workplace.

"Morning Hiro! Coffee?" Her best friend winked and handed her a freshly brewed cup.

"You know me too well, Akira-chan," Hiro graciously took the cup and picked up her mini apron hanging on the wall.

The diner had a retro look. White and black squared tiles, red booths, and walls covered in records. It had a homey feeling to it. Hiro hated her boss, but she loved the design. The food sucked, but their milkshakes were pretty damn good.

"Hiro! You're fucking late!" The beer gutted oil stained wife beater clad boss came out of his lair. Hiro really did hate this man. In fact, he was the one that gave her more stress than her condition did. Hiro and Akira had an on going bet on when he would receive his diabetes.

"But I am on time..." Hiro was confused. The blonde swung behind the counter to start making coffee for their early costumers. Her boss glared at her.

"Don't you ever listen?! The Kazekage requested to come in today!" Akira hissed at her.

Hiro blinked.

"I'm sorry...this is a joke right?" She looked over to her boss and he narrowed his eyes. Hiro could tell it wasn't a joke.

"Why would he come to this place?" Hiro asked slowly. Akira facepalmed at the idiocy.

"Because, he is a human! And sometimes he'd like to be able to go out and do normal things!" The words were practically bursting her eardrums.

"No one is allowed to be in here with him, how is that normal?" Hiro put a hand to her hip and cocked an eyebrow up.

"Shut up and do your job!" The door to the kitchen slammed shut and Akira rolled her eyes. Hiro still was not believing it. The chances of meeting him were nearly impossible...

"I highly doubt it'll be him." Hiro scoffed lightly and stirred in the milk. Akira hushed her and pointed to the back room.

"Oh whatever..." Hiro knew that it wouldn't be him. First off, this place would be a shack to him! Wouldn't he want some off the chart restaurant? Hell, he probably has his personal chefs!

The sound of bells chimed as the glass door opened. Akira's neck snapped up and the door beside them flung open.

"Kazekage-Sama!" The others unanimously shouted in greeting.

Hiro laughed.

"I told you it wouldn't be him!" The man who walked in had dark black hair and light sea foam colored eyes. However, he was shorter and had glasses. She figured the Kazekage would have a FAR better transformation jutsu than that. This guy was just a meek looking assistant.

"Order for the Kazekage?" The gruff voice asked looking down at a sheet of paper. Her boss cursed.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked pointedly. The man widened his eyes a tad at the rude tone.

"Don't be so rude, Mr. P! He just asked for an order and you're being a bastard!" Hiro shouted back angrily. Mr. Panko was fuming.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again, I'll have your neck!" When he walked past the small girl he knocked off ketchup bottles off the grey counter top. Akira silently moved to pick them up.

"Yeah, if you can catch me fat ass..." Hiro muttered, making her way over to the man with the coffee order in her hands.

"What a pleasant man..." The stranger commented while taking the cardboard tray form her.

"Wait!" Hiro called over her shoulder, leaning down to grab a muffin from the clear display case.

"Here," It was placed in his free hand,"Sorry you had to see that." He gave a little smile.

"I can't-"Don't worry." She cut him off and shook her head. It was only right she try to make up, even a minuscule effort, for the actions he had to witness.

"Thank you, you are kind..." He trailed off, staring at something on her chest. Hiro knew it was not her boobs he was staring at.

She looked down and noticed her first button was not fastened.

And her scar was visible.

Tears stung her dry eyes as she forced another smile out. Her throat tightened from the building desire to cry. He looked up into her wet eyes.

"It's okay." With that, he turned and left the diner. One tear slipped down her cheek as she watched him leave. Her hand clenched the fabric of her shirt where her heart was. She felt a slight itch on her arm and look down curiously.

A bit of sand swirled around her thin wrist.


	3. Chapter 2: Cancer Perk

**Authors Note: Okay, currently working on the next chapter for this, and I hope, the one thing that I hope in the highest, is that it was what you(The Kazekage of Suna)expect the most out of everyone! Hah, well, back to writing!**

**Oh yes, and if you haven't checked out her stories, check them out now. Just type in her Pen name and voila! You reading humorous, very talented, stories of expertise!**

* * *

_**Cancer Perk**_

* * *

Hiro sat with her legs crossed on a flipped over trash bin. Today, she was at her mother's modeling agency, and bored out of her mind. Mrs. Sato promised someone special would be here today, and she thought that her daughter would love to meet the guest of honor.

Hiro didn't care.

But she was curious.

"Who knows...maybe it'll help you think of what you want for your wish," Inako, her mother, mused while pinning fabric to a mannequin. Hiro played with an empty film roll and sighed.

"Mom, you already know what I want." Inako looked down at her feet and took a deep breath. Hiro stood up and looked at her mother's tired emerald eyes.

"You can't," The older woman spoke up, gentle taking her daughter's shoulder, "You don't have the proper health for that lifestyle." Hiro shook her mother off and gave a pensive glance.

"What if I got a teacher that could work with my condition, not around my condition. My cancer isn't going to limit who I am or what I do, mom! I am sick of it!" The exasperated tone made guilt swell in her mother's chest.

"Hiro-"Mom, I don't even care if I drop dead in the middle of training, I don't care if the cancer is spreading. The doctor says it's contained. I don't believe that. Mom, if I have a short life, I am going to live it doing what I want. Not what the doctors want." Her tone was enough for her mother to stop what she was doing and give Hiro her full attention.

"I don't want a short life for you, I want you to be safe-"Mom, you and dad take me to appointments, live near me, what else can you do? It's enough. I need to live for myself." Hiro tugged down her white tee shirt and revealed the jagged scar.

"This isn't me."

Two doors opened and in walked four guards and two Sabaku's.

Two pairs of eyes connected.

"You." Hiro muttered softly to herself, staring directly at the Kazekage. He quickly recognized the scar and the woman before him. The tension of recognition by Hiro could be snapped in half. The Kazekage quickly averted his eyes and remained unreadable once more.

Temari grinned and went over to Inako.

"Great to see you, again! Ready to take some shots?" Inako winked and walked Temari back to the back room where the clothes were hidden from view. Hiro's gaze trailed after the white robes gently flowing across the wood floors.

It was the Kazekage yesterday.

Those eyes are unmistakably, undeniably, unarguably, his. The piercing cyan was nearly impossible to miss.

Hiro counted her lucky stars for treating the man yesterday with respect, unlike her boss. Something was looking out for Hiro. The small girl ran a hand thru her wavy blonde hair and took a seat.

"Wait, shit." She stood back up and remembered her mother had requested help with the guests. A small burning sensation hit her chest and she gasped lightly and grabbed at her shirt. Hiro took a few breaths and the pain subsided.

Four guards positioned themselves around the room. One at the door, one at the window, one in the back of the room, and another near the Kazekage.

"Hiro! Would you keep the Kazekage company!" Inako called from the clothing room.

Hiro felt her heart sink into her stomach. How was she going to entertain him! Here, she sat there telling herself constantly there wasn't much to be worshiping or obsessing over.

This man knocks fear into a person in three different ways.

One, his power to obliterate anything with practically one sand grain .

Two, the inability to read his expressions and next move.

Three, his attractive appearance.

The third is the common illness that takes over the minds of young teenage girls.

Hiro was primarily affected by all three of the above. But, not in a fangirl way. In the paralyzing fact she hadn't a clue what to do.

"Hiro?" Inako's voice snapped her daughter out of stupor and back to reality. The Kazekage took a seat near the left of the room where the "waiting area" was. That area consisted of two leather couches and a side bar. The maid bustled over and asked if he wanted anything. The Kazekage shook his head ever so slightly and she bowed once before leaving.

Hiro's turn.

With a slight bounce in her step, the blonde strode over and sat down on the couch across from him.

"Kazekage-Sama," His eyes met hers for a second time and Gaara waited for Hiro to continue. He did a quick hand signal for his guard to leave them alone. The ANBU member slipped over to a safe watching distance.

"Were you the man in the diner, yesterday? The one my boss was an absolute unappreciative host to?" Hiro asked with a slight nervous edge. She wasn't sure what to even speak to him about, she figured she'd start with all her questions she had.

"No, that was a clone." He responded monotonously. Well, isn't he just a bundle of sunshine and rainbows. Hiro thought to herself.

It made sense that he wouldn't just waltz into the diner... Also, he was nowhere near as intimidating to talk to now...why should she bother with being formal at this point.

"Honestly, that wasn't a very good clone," Hiro pointed out nonchalantly, grabbing a donut from the glass bowl on the coffee table separate the couches. The Kazekage's stare remained blank and he studied her.

"The radiation in your body gives a false aura of strong chakra."

Hiro choked on her pastry and sputtered out a few sprinkles. Why the hell was he pointing that out?

"Excuse me?" She asked with a narrowed look. His eyes visibly became more relaxed at this point.

"The radiation they used on you. It gives the sense of chakra. I'll have to ask the hospital to refrain from using such a highly potent amount." So, he did care about his people in a rather impersonal, subtle level.

"Great, now the treatment is going to kill me too?" Hiro asked sarcastically. The Kazekage simply ignored the sarcasm.

"No." He answered bluntly. She placed a hand over her chest and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, one less thing that's going to kill me!" Hiro chirped. Gaara nodded.

"So, I suppose you aren't one for conversation?" She asked with a hint of amusement.

"I say what is necessary when it is needed."

Hiro's thoughts drifted to what she knew about this man...something in common to discuss. Then again, what common point would a cancer patient and a Kazekage have? Not too much she could think of. Wait.

Her eyes widened.

"You trained someone, right!" The question was shot out as she jolted up straighter. She couldn't believe this hadn't connected earlier.

"Yes, but that was years ago." He responded huskily.

"Train me!" It sounded more like a demand. His eyes widened at the request.

"I can't-"Please!" He gave her a calculated look.

"That was before I became so busy with being Kazekage. I can't drop everything for one person." His response cut slightly into her hope. But she refused to let that get to her.

"I can bet my life you've stopped everything for one person before. I don't care if you're Kazekage, in fact, you could be a god for all I care! Everyone gives themselves up for something. Everyday you do that for the village. But how often does anyone see you, huh? Sure, you've impacted our lives, but when's the last time you personally impacted someone." Her tone was cold now.

He waited for her to continue.

"And, if I want you to train me, I want it because I know that just by talking to you, you won't treat me different, or change everything to cater to "it". You won't work around "it". You'll work with me. Haven't you had a dream? I have one. Nothing else. It's not even to wish my cancer was gone. I wanted to be on Suna's ANBU since I was a little girl. And I got cancer instead! You wanted to be Kazekage! Guess what you are!?" Her voice was raised and she could feel sweat in her fists.

The guard looked over cautiously. Gaara's expression changed into one of a hardened frown.

Hiro knew nothing of his past. Nothing of the blood, abuse, pain, and loneliness. She knew nothing past his title. To her, he was having the perfect life. Gaara got what he wanted. Why couldn't she?

"You should learn a thing or two about judgment." He stated with an undetectable hint of edge in his tone.

"You could learn a thing or two about compassion!" She fired back. Gaara's cyan eyes narrowed.

"This is no way to ask someone to train you." She crossed her arms.

"Guess what?" A smirk filled her face.

"You're my wish." He waited for her to continue, he was behind on her train of thought.

"It's a cancer perk," The girl said looking at the Kazekage's questioning expression,"but I don't want your pity." She grinned.

* * *

**Saiko-senpai: Still working on the next chapter. I'll hopefully have it up today, but if not, as soon as it's the break of dawn and I wake up, I am online and updating for you all!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Fear of Darkness

**Authors Note: I don't know what to say except enjoy! Oh, and review!**

**MUST READ: BELOW**

**P.S. I am going to take a quote from The Fault In Our Stars in which Hazel Grace said to Augustus Waters but I'm going to switch it up a little! Just a heads up for all of you out there! You can all flame me, hate me, sue me for me quoting her words, but I warned you.  
**

* * *

To Hiro, the Support Group was as depressing as the forever-crying-village in the Hidden Mist. And, it was as boring as Hell. How she could survive it was a miracle just like how she was surviving cancer so far.

She entered through the glass doors of the building, feeling somewhat active today, took the stairs instead the elevator. But as she was about to take one step up, she felt the lingering presence that she was watched. Her face cringed and twisted at the slight fear, but immediately turned back when she saw nothing watching her.

Taking a deep breath and another step up the stairs, she tilted her head upwards, catching a glimpse of what seemed like moving sand flowing up the stairs.

Hiro's eyes almost widened but then her thoughts burst though her brain and ran around like they were all running a marathon. _That can't be, it just can't be! I must've been seeing things or hallucinating._

She licked her dry lips and continued her walk up the stairway, but still felt the lingering presence of being watched from behind. _It's just a feeling, so it will eventually slide away._

As she walked up the stairway, she caught sight of a hoard of girls and her Support Group Leader, Yonan, acting all lovey dovey and eccentric as her Leader pursued the group of hormonally charged teenage girls and older women.

Slightly disturbed by the women, she payed them no attention and waltzed into the room where she placed herself in a seat next to her friend, Geru.

He had improbable cancer in his eyes, and so a fake glass eye replaced one that had been sliced out when he was still just a kid. Geru had only his one real right eye left, but he wore thick black glasses, the type you'd see a blind person wearing, to mask his fake bulging eye.

His one eye drifted over to Hiro, and Hiro's eyes drifted over to the group of feminine people.

They both exchanged sighs as they usually would while they stared at the women talk on and on as they gawked at an object. She overheard some women talking about this _devilishly-handsome-piece-of-sexiness_ which awkwardly disturbed both Hiro and Geru.

Sweatdrops formed as they listened on. But as soon as Hiro was about to stare again, she decided to spark a conversation with Geru.

"Uh... So, what do you think the hormonally charged girls are staring at? Is it their _object of interest _or something...?" Hiro's voice sounded dull in comparison to the other peppy girls, but Geru did not in slightest, notice a difference.

"It's more like _their person of interest._" He stated bluntly, sweeping some of his black hair out of his face. "I don't get what they see in that man, but, he seems cool. But I shouldn't worry about something like that considering I have a wife." Geru's tone held no jealousy but his face was like a stone.

But Hiro was distracted by something else.

_It's more like their person of interest... __I don't get what they see in that man..._

Just as Hiro was about to ask who it was, a spot of red hair stuck out like a sore tumb compared to all the surrounding teenage girls and adult women who were brunettes, blonds, and ravens.

"It can't be..." Hiro mumbled silently, Geru unable to hear her words. "What is...he doing here...?"

Yonan raised her one hand and called out to the hormonally distracted girls of all ages. "Everyone, sit down and let's start this session already." Many of the women sighed and stopped gawking, returning to their seats, while Hiro and three other men were seated already, revealing no one else but the Kazekage. "We have special guest today, everyone." Yonan's tone cheerful and full of sunshine.

Hiro sat, just watching as she felt the air around Yonan become bright and full of rainbows and sunshine.

"Kazekage-Sama, what brings you here today?" Yonan asked with slight curiosity in her rising tone. She fixated her glasses to frame her face.

"Someone told me that I don't go out around the village often and see my people, so I've decided to come out today and visit the hospital." His monotone voice sounded so dull, it made Hiro shiver in his seat. _Well ain't we a bucket full of sunshine today, as usual._ She thought to herself.

"Well, isn't that sweet of you!" Yonan giggled lightly as well as almost all the other girls did and blushed uncontrollably.

Gaara only stared at Hiro, his pale aqua eyes clashing with her pale orbs. She stared back, much to her own surprise. The tension in the room grew as they stared, and sensing it quickly, Yonan snapped it in half with her happines.

They group's usual routine was to quickly introduced themselves: Name. Age. Diagnosis. And their future dreams, if they wanted to share.

And Yonan usualy asked whether about their future dreams, battles they have fought or are currently fighting, and she would sometimes ask what they would hope to accomplish before they died.

Thinking about it again, Hiro knew that most of them weren't going to die. Most of them were going to grow up to become adults, most were going to become seniors, while Hiro had only little time left to live. Looking down, she grabbed a part of her fabric and clenched it tightly.

Fighting back the tears, she looked up as Yonan asked Geru to speak first. "Geru, how about you speak first today. I know you've been facing some challenging times."

Geru stood up from his chair like usual, and spoke. "Yes ma'am." Geru said. "My name is Geru. I'm twenty-four. And I guess I have to get surgery in a week, after in which I'll be blind completely. Though, I won't complain because I know a lot of us have got it worse. But, my wife and children help. And great people and friends like Hiro." She smiled weakly. He continued. "So there's my introduction. And I can't really do anything about it basically. Even though becoming blind may suck, I'll get through it."

The Support Group Leader had chosen a twelve-year-old boy by the name of Sachi. He had diabetes. He always has according to what he had told the group. And he said he was okay, despite the fact that Hiro did not fully believe him as she could sense the pain in his eyes.

Next up was a girl by the name of Juna who was only fifteen. She was suffering from anorexia. She didn't cause it, her body had by making her throw everything she tried to put in her mouth. So there really wasn't much anyone could do but to put her on medication(as many times a day as long as she wasn't going to overdose) to keep her food down whenever she was going to eat or was thinking of eating. She had said that she was feeling strong and felt determined to stay on the same pace as life. Though, to Hiro it felt like she was bragging, like she was running away with life, leaving Hiro behind to die.

Two others went before it was Hiro's turn. With a quick sigh and a motion in her head that told her to get it over with, she began. "My name is Hiro Sato. I am twenty-two years of age. Breast cancer Stage III. And I'm _beyond happy._" Hiro said the last two words in a sarcastic tone.

"Now tell us your fears." Yonan's voice sounded like more of a demand than a plead.

"My...fears?" Hiro questioned the Leader.

"Correct." Yonan said bluntly with non-emotion.

"Well, I fear darkness." She said, giving a wild smirk to Geru.

"Oh, that was too soon, man." He said smoothly.

Hiro chuckled a bit before continuing. "I hope I didn't hurt your feelings, Geru, but sometimes I can be blind towards others feelings."

Geru let out a loud laugh as the Support Group Leader hushed him and got Hiro to focus on what she had started saying before. "Hiro, let's focus on your struggles and you. As I recall, you said you fear darkness?" Yonan raised an eyebrow and cocked her head toward the blond.

"There will come a time when all of us are swallowed up by this darkness called death. Every single one of us. There will come a time when their will be no human beings remaining to remember that anyone on this planet ever existed or that our species ever did anything with our lives. There will be no one left to remember to the Greats such as the four previous Kazekages and even our present one standing here right now, let alone you." Hiro extended her arm and unfolded her hand like she was presenting Gaara as a piece at an art gallery. "Everything that we did and built and wrote and thought and discovered will all be forgotten and swallowed up by the consuming darkness that lies ahead. And all of this will be for-naught." Hiro swallowed hard and breathed out ever so slightly. "Maybe this time will come soon and maybe it is millions of years away, but even if we survive, all that will be here that remains," a dramatic pause interrupted her speech until she plowed through it, "will be darkness."

After Hiro had finished, there had been an incredibly long period of quietness in the room and as she turned her head to face Gaara, she saw an expression that she had never imagined he could do. A smile was perched on his face and it looked like a great big grin to be exact.

He made a sound of comfort as the whole room came to an applaud at her speech of her fear and why she had it.

A smile escaped her mouth as she looked at the Kazekage.

_I guess you're not as bad as I thought, Kazekage-Sama._


End file.
